


A Dubious Favor

by GoldenBones



Series: Diego Submits to Five [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead Reginald Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves Has a Large Cock, Dominant Number Five | The Boy, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Minor Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Minor Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Multiple Orgasms, Number Five | The Boy in a Teenage Body, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Rape Roleplay, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Shameless Smut, Somnophilia, Submissive Diego Hargreeves, no betas we die like men, pegging mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBones/pseuds/GoldenBones
Summary: Five’s gaze wandered to the other patrons, his drink unguarded as Diego slipped the pill into the gradient of green and blue, “I’m just saying, I think you would have been better than Luther when he almost betrayed me by listening to younger me.”Diego tried to look inconspicuous but he must have given himself away when Five stared at his face, dropping to silence as a smile slowly formed at the side of his lips. “But you’re a good boy who listens to what I tell you to do after all, aren’t you?”Diego hated how his body reacted physically to these compliments. His ears burned.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves
Series: Diego Submits to Five [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981765
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	A Dubious Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Three days ago, a Twitter conversation reminded me that I had a somnophilia kink and I've been working on this ever since. I love the Diego and Five dynamics, both want to seem in complete control but after S2, I think it's pretty clear that Diego would be submissive to his partner, what with the interactions with Lila and all.
> 
> There's not a lot of relationship-building but I needed some good FiveGo porn and I weighed what came up and found it lacking. Diego does have his ability to forego respiration from the comic books which is relevant in one scene.
> 
> I do blame achilleees for writing some of the best FiveGo I've ever read and opening my eyes to this pairing the same way Dualism on fanfiction.net put me on Demyx/Zexion.
> 
> CONTENT WARNINGS: In addition to the tags, there is a minor asphyxiation scene, and some description of gore.

Diego was sweating bullets. The A/C blared heavily in the bar but it offered no comfort. His skin crawled as he eyed the other patrons, trying to see if any of them noticed him and his drinking partner, trying to obscure all signs of what he was planning to do.

He knew how fucking suspicious he looked next to his brother who was, for all anyone else could tell, 16. It wasn’t that he’d never done anything morally questionable before; after all, anyone who wanted to get hard things done knew that sometimes you had to get your hands dirty when all that bureaucratic shit got in the way. But this was hard to justify, even to himself.

He’d stopped people who’d done things like this before and he knew their profiles well. People who didn’t know how to take no for an answer and wanted to dominate someone vulnerable, to have power over someone completely, and inflict an emotional scar on them. Sometimes, it was people who had been abused themselves and didn’t know how to respond except to continue the cycle. But the knowledge was little comfort, and he never thought that he’d be the one doing the deed one day.

It wasn’t that they were siblings, Reginald never raised anything that could be called a family in earnest, they were more like soldiers in a military unit they called family. Where other people would have loving parents, they had training and emotional abuse. It took a while to admit to himself that he had been affected by his time under Reginald but it was the truth, as hard as it was to swallow.

But Five was a teenager right now. It didn’t matter that he’d been aged beyond any of the Academy, suffering through unthinkable horrors in the aftermath of the first apocalypse, the physicality of his body made the whole situation feel viscerally wrong. It was a mental barrier that was hard to overcome for Diego.

Five’s gaze wandered to the other patrons, his drink unguarded as Diego slipped the pill into the gradient of green and blue, “I’m just saying, I think you would have been better than Luther when he almost betrayed me by listening to younger me.”

Diego tried to look inconspicuous but he must have given himself away when Five stared at his face, dropping to silence as a smile slowly formed at the side of his lips. “But you’re a good boy who listens to what I tell you to do after all, aren’t you?”

Diego hated how his body reacted physically to these compliments. His ears burned.

☂️

Diego first realized he was a pervert after a mission had gone wrong in his own teenage years. Before the Academy had splintered apart, they had stopped a museum heist once after an informant tipped off Reginald.

The heist had become violent, fast. He was still getting used to his growing body when a stray bullet caught him in the side during the mission and he rushed back into his room as soon as they returned to the Academy, hiding the injury. Part of it was the burning desire to be independent of Reginald and everything that he influenced, Pogo and Grace included (as much as it hurt him to distance himself from Mom and his siblings), part of it was wanting to know if he could handle himself when things would go south.

He gingerly pried off his Academy uniform top that stuck against his skin with dried blood, some of it his own blood and some of it not, and inspected the wound on the inside mirror of his wardrobe. It wasn’t deep, but it was clear that the bullet was still lodged inside of him. Moving quickly, he grabbed a spare set of clothes and rushed into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Picking a towel off the rack, he bit down on the material as he fingered his wound, trying not to yelp as he searched for the bullet. His finger grazed against blood clots and clumps as he searched for the tiny piece of metal in his own flesh, feeling around in between his ribs, body hot with pain and a feeling he would later realize was arousal. When he finally dislodged the bullet and got it out, the bullet falling hollowly on the tile floors, he noticed the dark patch on the front of his pants and thought he had wet himself.

Face burning with embarrassment, he realized he didn’t wet himself but had come in pants instead, the shameful thought making him hard again.

Sometimes disgust and arousal were two sides of the same fucked up coin, he quickly learned.

☂️

Five’s body responded quickly to the drug, becoming incoherent before going quiet and slumping over the table. Wanting to leave as soon as possible, Diego left some money on the table and hoisted one of Five’s arms over him as he moved them outside. Thankfully, it was a busy night and there were plenty of cabs looking for passengers as he quickly moved them inside one.

“Yo, driver, I need you to take me to the gym on 16th Street.”

“Had a wild night, huh?” The cab driver jostled as he started down the road. “He looks a little young to be drinking though, doesn’t he,” eyeing Five in the rearview mirror before turning a suspicious gaze to Diego.

“He looks a lot younger than he is,” Diego said before dropping his voice to a whisper, “he’s probably older than both our ages combined.”

“Whatever you say!” The cab driver barked out with a loud laugh.

☂️

“Diego,” Five called out after the family meeting.

It was a new tradition started after Reginald died to try and keep everyone together, although it had mostly turned into an informal catch-up date to find out what everyone had been up to, usually without event or interest as they settled back into old routines.

“I need to ask you for a favor,” he said, dropping his voice despite the fact that everyone else had left already.

“What’s up?” Diego’s eyebrow quirked up, surprised by the uncharacteristic move. “Never thought I’d hear you say those words.”

“You’re going to fuck me tonight.”

Diego waited for a punchline and snorted. “Nice one Five, I’ll be going now if that’s all you needed,” turning to leave.

Five grabbed Diego’s wrist with surprising force. “Listen, Diego,” his voice a hiss.

“I called it a favor to be polite,” Five said, his eyes narrowing. “Don’t think that just because the rest of our family hasn’t noticed that I don’t know you’re a fucking pervert.”

“Excuse m-“

“I’ve seen you try to hide your arousal when you nurse your wounds after missions. I’ve seen the way you respond when someone gives you an order, the shiver it sends down your spine being told what to do.”

Diego’s throat dried up, unable to offer any rebuttal.

“You pretend to be some stupid vigilante, but I see what you are. I know what you like, and what you like is to be told what to do exactly by someone who can dominate you, completely, and there’s nothing that turns you on more than being hurt.”

Diego had nothing to say in response, Five had nailed him utterly and completely. That’s what drew Diego to Lila and Detective Patch, after all. They knew what they wanted and they made Diego give them what they needed **.** Being tamed made his body burn hotter than he knew how to deal with.

It happened with Eudora when she realized that he had a submissive streak and first told him that she was going to be pegging him from now on, phrased as a simple statement of fact, and the humiliation that burned him when he cleaned himself in her bathroom before bending over as she slammed her thighs against his, soft moans spilling from his lips before howling bloody murder as she intensified her ministrations. Diego was afraid the neighbors were going to call the cops, the thought of being caught by his police academy friends and Patch’s coworkers while she railed him just turned him on more.

It happened with Lila too, when Lila she him with a belt during intercourse without asking, watching him struggle, not knowing that he didn’t have to breathe but still seeing how long she could hold on before he might actually pass out or die. The thought of dying by Lila’s hands during sex, of being taken advantage of and hurt by Lila made the asphyxiation more erotic than the actual danger of him being hurt by it.

“So, Diego, what’s going to happen tonight is that I’m going to tell you what to do, and you’re going to do what I say like a good boy,” Five finished with a sarcastic smile.

☂️

It wasn’t hard carrying Five, his body still light as a teenager before muscles had filled in his lithe frame. Maneuvering him into his bedroom, he laid Five down on the bed. Seeing Five so openly vulnerable made the pit in Diego’s stomach grow as he realized what he was about to do to his brother’s unconscious and defenseless body.

Despite clearly being in control of the situation, it turned him on more that he was still obeying Five, taking orders from the boy who was passed out in front of him but still had him spellbound, compelling him to do what he wished. It drove him wild.

Straddling Five’s chest but making sure to not put any weight on his young body, Diego leaned down to whisper in Five’s ear. “Five… Five!” No response, he was really knocked out, Diego noted. His skin, plaint and yielding with youth and the soft smell of baby powder emanating from his body filled his senses, unmarked by the years to come spent in the apocalypse.

Opening Five’s lips delicately with his thumb, his finger slipped in and the feeling was electric. Diego's mind blanked as the images of what he wanted to do to his brother’s body filled his mind, imagining the sensations and the wet sounds and the smell of the heat coming off their bodies, slick with sweat, using Five’s body as a cocksleeve as he ragdolls on his cock, pulling Five’s hips close to straddle his own.

He slipped his finger back in, opening Five’s mouth and relishing the warm and wetness of it. Diego felt himself growing and wanted everything that Five’s cherubic lips implied and more.

His dick twitched at the thought, an involuntary shiver went down his spine as his cock began to swell with blood. Unbuckling his pants and pulling out his growing cock, there was a soft sound of skin on skin impact as the weight of his dick landed on Five’s face.

Diego wasn’t vain enough to call himself hung and invite unwanted attention, but he also wasn’t blind to the reality of his biology. His partners, past and present, all needed time to get used to him, and watching strangers eyefuck him when he wore grey sweatpants in public was an experience that he learned to expect. There’s only so many toys you can break before you become acutely aware of your blessings.

His cock looked obscene on his brother’s face, the sack rested on Five’s chin but the entirety was growing to cover the length of his face, his eye blocked out by the head, it seemed entirely too big for his mouth or any other part of his body. He would break Five’s hips if he tried. Five the cocksleeve would have to wait.

The position becoming uncomfortable, Diego pulled Five’s limp body from under him and swung his own legs back over the edge of his bed, Five’s body swinging with him without much effort.

The reminder of their physical differences, especially how defenseless Five was right now, made him realize how taut his own muscles were from arousal of the situation. His own mouth was slightly parted and panting but not from physical exertion.

Without any muscle added from surviving the apocalypse yet, Diego realized that he could fuck himself with Five’s body, or at least Five’s mouth and barely break a sweat. Diego was used to partners who were usually active and conscious, but Five wasn’t hard to maneuver.

Diego rested Five’s knees on the floor in a kneeling position. A position that reminded him of the time he spent with Detective Patch in the same room, memories flashing in his mind as precum beading on his tip, the head becoming an obscene red as he lightly stroked himself.

Opening Five’s mouth, Diego gingerly pushed his cock past Five’s lips, the warmth feeling like relief. He could feel his body temperature rising to a fevered pitch as he realized what he was going to do, gently sliding his cock down Five’s mouth until he hit the back of his throat.

Five couldn’t take all of Diego’s length, but then again, not many people could. Continuing to slide his cock down Five’s throat, Diego used one hand to stabilize Five’s neck and chin and the other hand to support and hold the back of his head steady, his hands looking too big against Five’s teenage face.

Overcome with shame at how aroused he was becoming by fucking himself on his unconscious brother’s body, he picked up the pace. Diego grunted lightly every time he hit the back of Five’s throat, and he tried to make his pumps shallower so he wouldn’t bruise Five’s throat and choke him but in the haze of his arousal, it was hard to tell if he was succeeding. He rutted his length against Five’s throat like a dog in heat.

As the heat in the pit of his stomach grew, he pulled out of Five’s mouth at the last second and came all over his face in thick, heavy ropes. Diego came for what felt like forever, seemingly unending liquid spilling from his tip all over Five’s face, thick drops beading on Five’s eyelashes as the milky white liquid covered his face.

Overwhelmed with an urge to further mark Five, he gripped the base of his cock and eked out a few more drops and fed it to Five, parting those cherubic lips once again, and then moving his hand to smear what was all over Five’s face and making a mess of his already thoroughly ruined face.

The sight of his brother defiled by his own semen caused his arousal to return almost immediately, hardening again as he stroked himself, hand still covered in his own liquids and he came again and again on Five’s face. Five looked an angel baptized in cum.

☂️

Five woke up in Diego’s bed, alone. His clothes were a mess but still intact on his body. Humming discontentedly, he examined his body’s sensations. No tenderness anywhere on his body except the soreness in his neck and throat. All things that could be explained by poor sleeping posture and a hangover, nothing that would indicate that Diego kept his end of the agreement. Five rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them until he realized what he thought was the usual signs of sleep on his face and eyelashes wasn’t.

The evidence of what had happened last night had dried on his face. Licking his finger, he rubbed some of the dried material on his face, bringing it to his lips and gingerly tasting it. It was definitely the taste of Diego’s, bitter and salty and he felt himself responding slightly. Unable to keep a smile from creeping onto his face, he disappeared in a flash of blue light to the bathroom.

Were it not for the copious evidence left behind on Five’s face, it would have been hard to notice that anything had happened between Five and Diego. Five’s demeanor changed little though, if at all, in light of the events that had transpired.

The following week, the family meeting concluded once again without much event, to no one’s surprise. Five beckoned for Diego once more and leaned in, voice barely above a whisper as his hot breath warmed Diego’s ear. An involuntary shiver went down Diego’s spine and he couldn’t stop his lips from quirking up.

  
_“Good boy.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are nice but comments make my day. I'd love to hear any criticisms on my writing or characterization for me to improve, but I do think I captured everything I intended to pretty well. I'll try my best to respond to everything! If I forgot a tag or content warning, please let me know!


End file.
